


April

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A night with Carol & Therese.





	April

“How’s it coming along?” Carol eyed above her needlepoint towards Therese in the living room, who poked her middle finger with the sewing needle and watched a droplet of blood bubble up. She grabbed the corner of her jade green embroidered handkerchief beside the lamp on the desk table and wiped it clean off. 

“I’m rushing,” Therese murmured. She laid the satin cloth down beside her on the velvet chair and lowered her blue-and-white woven canvas that was suppose to become a purse. In truth, she disliked the domestic craft. Carol was better at it. Carol had more patience.

“Don’t look so discouraged. You’re trying. That’s what counts.” Carol was in the process of making a pillow. Her hands worked nicely with her own needle and did not puncture any skin on her fingers. 

They had themselves cheesecake for dessert from the city bakery listening to the rain and to Tchaikovsky on the turntable. Deciding to finish their craftwork another night, they headed upstairs for bed. Carol collected Therese in her arms, kissing her on the spot between the bridge of her nose and her left eyesocket. Therese reached down to pull up the blankets to cover themselves more. She nestled closer. Their bodies pressed onto each other for warmth.

Carol then moved around to switch off the light.


End file.
